The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the inventors hereof, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Optical recording systems are used to write data to a surface of an optical storage medium, such as a CD or DVD. To write the data, laser pulses may be used to record marks and spaces on the medium. The recording quality, which may determine a quality of a reading compatibility, can be affected by properties of the optical recording system and the optical storage medium. To improve the recording quality, an optical recording system may perform a calibration procedure, such as an optimum power calibration (OPC) procedure, to obtain appropriate parameter values of laser pulses corresponding to a specific optical storage medium, before an actual recording of user data. Then, the optical recording system can use the laser pulses with the appropriate parameter values to perform the user data recording on the specific optical storage medium.